1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a retractable driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical retractable driving tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,637 to Liu and comprise a retractable telescopic pipe including a number of tubular members of different sizes slidably engaged with each other. However, the driving strengths of the tubular members of smaller sizes may be greatly decreased such that the driving tool may not be used to forcefully drive the fasteners or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional retractable driving tools.